Let's Kick It
by zoey-peace-love
Summary: Let's face it, Jack and Kim are going to become a couple. I love the "romance" between them so I wanted to make one-shots! *heart* I really hope you like or love! (:
1. I've Only Thought of You

**A/N: **

**- Okay! To all of my Zevie readers: I am sorry I have not updated that in for like ever. I just haven't kept myself on track. c;**

**-I have to make Kickin' It, Kick stories... But I love making love stories, so they must be one shots! XD Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own Kickin' It!**

One-Shot One:

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"I'm gonna do it, Joan. I'm gonna tell Jack how I feel!"

"You go girl!"

I sat there, just smiling."

"What are you still doing here?" GO!" Joan yells.

I left Felafel Phil's and started heading towards the dojo. I walked in to see Jack.. and Lindsay? I kept by the door, and listened to their conversation.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Lindsay said like a perky, dumb blonde.

"Wouldn't miss it." Jack said with a wink.

Lindsay kissed Jack on the cheek and started to walk out. I ran to the fountain to act like I wasn't there. A few minutes after Lindsay walked out, so did Jack. "Hey Kim!" he said as he walked over to me and sat down.

"Hey Jack.. Um, what was _that_ doing in the dojo?"

"Lindsay? Um, "that" happens to be my girlfriend..?"

"WHAT!?" I yelled out of anger. But I also was instantly heart broken inside.

"I'm sorry! I know you hate her, but you just don't know her like I do.." He started with a smile.

I walked away, but as soon as I hit the corner I ran until I found somewhere to sit and just cried.. Lindsay was the one Jack wanted. I should have known it wasn't me. Just because I'm crazy about a guy, doesn't mean he'll be crazy about me.

"Stupid Kim." I breathed out.

"Kim?" called a voice from a short distance away.

I turned around and saw Jerry. I wiped my tears and faced him. "O-oh, hey Jerry."

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"What makes you ask?" I say, trying to convince him I'm fine.

"Well, for starters, your eyes are watery and your face is red.."

"It's nothing.. Really." I replied.

"Who is it? I'll hurt him so bad.. If he's not too tough.. I like my beautiful face."

"Wow, you're so thoughtful." I say sarcastically.

"But seriously, what's wrong?"

"I'm serious.. I-i-it's.." But I started to cry a little more. "Jack and Lindsay are a couple now and I was going to tell him how I feel."

At first, Jerry was silent, but had a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry Kim." he says as he puts his arm around me.

"No, I'm sorry.. You don't need to hear this boring story from me."

"Who else is going to?" he says.

So I just cried a little more.. but felt comfort from Jerry. I never knew he had a touchy side.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Jerry? Kim? No way!" says Eddie.

"Well than what do you think? He was just comforting her because she was upset?" I ask "It's too obvious that they're dating!"

"Please, Kim is too smart. There's no way she can handle Jerry." butted in Milton.

"Then we'll just have to ask them!" Eddie says.

"Fine!" I snap.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I walked into the dojo with Jerry. I explained just about everything to him.

The guys were giving us very strange looks..

"Um, is everything alright?"

At the same time they all blurt out, "We know you two are dating!"

Jerry and I both have wide eyed looks on our faces. "WHAT!?" I asked..

"We know! It's obvious! Jack saw you two together at the park." Eddie added.

"Jerry is a REALLY close friend of mine, but we aren't dating! I was going to tell Ja-.." But I stopped and was getting blank stares from everyone, especially Jack.

"You were going to tell me what?" Jack asked as he walked close to me..

"That... I... Wait, what do you mean, you? I wasn't going to tell you anything.. I meat to say Joan! Yep! I was going to tell Joan I would be hanging out with Jerry so she shouldn't wait for me.." That lie hurt, and my voice cracked as I was saying for me..

I left. Just left and went back to the fountain. Not a very smart choice. It's right outside the dojo..

"What is going on with you?" Jack asked.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

Jack nodded.

"Well first, I knew you and Lindsay were together right before you told me. I walked into the dojo as you two were talking about going to the movies or something. But do you know why I walked in there? I walked in there to talk to you. Do you know what about? I'll tell you. I was going to tell you how I felt. How much I really like you. I don't even know why I'm talking now when you've got your 'girl' waiting for you. I really fell for you Jack.. Hard. But I went weak, and it felt like Jerry was the only person there. So I let it out. Now you know." I said as I turned to face him, a tear streaming down my cheek.

"Wow Kim I-"

"Save it. I'm sorry I wasted your time. Go to your date with Lindsay.."

"I can't."

"Just go!"

"She called off the date. She met a new guy."

"I'm. So. Sorry." I replied unsympathetically.

"That's okay. Because now I get to spend time with my dream girl."

I just stood there as Jack got up and came closer to me.

I looked up to him as he put his arms around me..

"You, Kimmy." he said.

I smiled and got closer to him. Our faces were inches apart.

We decided to close the space.. It was such a romantic kiss. There was nothing I would change about it. Even everyone staring and awing.

After, Jack held my hand as we walked back to the dojo. Jerry smiled at me and I smiled back. Realizing, I had the best friends ever. And an even greater boyfriend.


	2. The Ferris Wheel

**A/N: Another one-shot too keep updated xD (That made absolutely no sense.. o.o ) I'm so into this right now! So there might be yet another one-shot after this! :) ME HYPER.**

**I Do Not Own Kickin' It!**

One-Shot Two:

"Ugh, when is this ride going to stop!" Kim yelled to Jack.

The gang went to a fair and right now is riding a fast and spinny ride. Jack went with Kim and she was just about ready to puke on him..

"Calm down! The ride is over now," Jack replied as the ride was coming to a stop. "Wanna go again?"

Kim gave him a death glare. "WHAT! AGAIN? ARE YOU CRAZY! I JUST ABOUT PUKED ON YOU!"

"Relax, Kimmy! I was kidding.."

Kim took her right elbow and jammed it into Jack's stomach. "I. Told. You. Not. To. Call. Me. KIMMY!"

Jack just laughed. He and Kim walked to the exit to meet the rest of the gang. "How is it they got to wait here, but I got stuck on that death twirl?" Kim asked annoyed.

"Last time we were here, Milton threw up and Rudy started crying. I just figured you might enjoy the ride." Jack responded.

"I hate you.." Kim mumbled under her breath.

"So you do want to go again?"Jack said sarcastically.

Kim let out another death glare and started walking towards a bench. "Go ahead. Just without me!"

Jack rolled his eyes and flashed a smile. They all started to walk to a carnival game. Kim shortly got up and followed. But she quickly stopped at a booth with a pillow pet bigger than a 4 year old. She gave the booth tender the money and shot all the balloons she needed. "YES!" she yelled.

"Pick your prize.." The man with all the money announced.

"I know! How about that big, pink dog pillow?"

The man took down the pillow and handed it to Kim. "Thanks!" she yelled as she ran to the guys.

She soon enough caught up with them. "Hey guys! Look what I got!" she announced proudly.

Milton was first to turn around. "Holy Christmas Nuts! That thing is bigger than the average four year old!"

Kim just let out a laugh. "Um, guys? Where's Jack?"

"Over there trying to win that big, green monkey for Donna." Jerry responded.

"Ew. Why is she here?" Kim said disgustedly.

"Um, it's kind of a town fair Kim. And last time I checked, Donna lives here!" Eddie unnecessarily responded.

Kim gave Eddie a look worse then some simple death glare. It was more of an 'I'm going to kill you with pleasure' glare.

"Aw, is Kim jeawous?" Jerry stated not thinking.

"Alright Jerry, you have 3 seconds to run."

Jerry looked a little panicked. "3.." Kim started. "2.." She said. "Don't make me get to one!" she then snapped.

Jerry took off and Kim just stood there laughing. "He'll come back eventually." she stated. The guys just nodded their heads.

"WINNER!" Was all of the sudden heard throughout the fair. Jack had one Donna that monkey.

"Thanks, Jackie!" was what Kim heard 'that' say.

"Tee hee! Tanks, Jackie!" Kim mocked.

"Yep. She's jealous." Milton and Eddie said in unison.

Luckily for them, Kim didn't hear a word. "I'm going to go put this big dog in the van you guys. Rudy, can I have the keys please?"

Rudy handed Kim the keys and walked to the van. Luckily for her, it wasn't dark enough yet that she couldn't see where she was heading.

"Wow, this dog is heavy!" Kim said to herself.

"Need some help?" said a voice from behind her.

"Jack! Yes, please.!" she said gratefully.

Jack took the dog and walked to the van with Kim. They were talking, but not for long. "Jackie!" said a familiar annoying voice.

"Hey Donna." Jack said.

"I just wanted to thank you again for winning this monkey for me." she stated as she kissed him on the cheek. Kim just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No problem." was all Jack said.

"Kay, well gotta go!" Kim shouted as she grabbed Jack and made them walk the other way.

"Jealous much?" Jack asked.

"As if!" Kim responded.

The two finally came back with the keys, and no dog. They were laughing over something stupid Jack said. "Those two are falling for each other." Milton stated.

"Gee, really? Thank you Captain Obvious!" Jerry replied.

"Here are the keys, Rudy," Jack said as he tossed the keys to Rudy. "Kim and I are going to go to the Ferris Wheel. We'll be back." he said as the two walked off.

The four others just watched the future couple walk towards the Ferris Wheel. "So in love.." Rudy stated.

As they got toward the Ferris Wheel, Kim stopped and stared. "Uh, Jack? Maybe we shouldn't go on the Ferris Wheel."

"Scared?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Yes." Kim responded. He was shocked to here her answer just like that.

"It's okay," he said, trying to comfort her. "I promise, nothing bad is going to happen on the Ferris Wheel. Don't be so scared." he finished as he put his arm around her.

Kim smiled and looked down. "I hate you for being good at convincing people to face their fears and such."

The two got into the Ferris Wheel and sat across from each other. They started to rise higher and Kim looked at the ground anxiously as it was getting farther and farther away. Jack noticed the look on her face and sat next to her. "We're just going to go back to the ground and come back up again, and repeat." he stated, hoping she'd loosen up a bit.

She let out a sigh, as if she'd been holding her breath. "Okay."

When they were just about at the top, the Ferris Wheel stopped. Kim's eye widened, as if she thought the two of them were going to die.

"Relax, Kim. The Ferris Wheel just stops every now and then. Would it make you feel better if you held my hand?"

Kim nodded and they locked hands. She then started to lean on his shoulder and suddenly felt safe.

"Hey Jack?" he looked down to her. "Thank you." she said.

He smiled to her and the two of them enjoyed the rest of the Ferris Wheel ride.


	3. Insecurities

**A/N: I am so obsessed / addicted to typing up Kick one-shots! Sorry to all my Zevie readers Dx But I also want to say thank you to:**

**bellafan22 – Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed ;D**

**Daughter-of-Athena-603342 – Thanks! I am right now.. cx**

**LoveShipper – Thank you so much! I know right? Ha ha. I don't like to write like every other writer, but I also like to keep it realistic. I think to myself, _what would Disney do?_, but also add my own twist. You're reviews were really nice to read. [:**

**darknite47 – SO DID I! I WATCHED THE MOMENT LIKE A BILLION TIMES xD (Actually, the WHOLE FRIGGEN EPISODE!) I never got your message.. :( Xxxx 3**

One-Shot Three:

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe she's right.

Donna Tobin decided I was her knew bring-me-down toy. That girl is really good at persuasion. I'm standing here, looking in the mirror, crying. I don't do that. Kimberly Crawford doesn't cry.

It started off with the annoying name calling I, at first, managed to ignore. "Stupid" and "blonde" aren't that big a deal. But then there were more names like "ugly" or "fat" which were a little harder to x-out.

What really got me, started with Jack.

"Look! It's Crawl Forward and bow down to me." is what she said.

"Is that all you've got, Tobin?" I replied.

"Oh please," she started as she sat down next to me. "You think you're so tough and cool because you take karate and hang out with Jack."

"I never said I-"

"Well listen Kimmy, boo. Jack would never even think of taking interest in you. He feels bad for you, we all do. I mean, seriously honey? Southern-bells aren't exactly welcome in this town. So go back to where you came from. No one will miss your ugly, little face. Jerry, Milton, Eddie. They could care less if you went home to wherever you came from. And Jack? Jack is interested in me, so get the thought of you two being together out of your dumb, blonde head." she laughed then got up and walked away.

I couldn't take it. I ran to the bathroom. _I don't belong here._ I kept telling myself.

I decided since "no one cared" I should go home, and that is exactly what I did. Now I'm standing here, looking at myself in the mirror, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Maybe she's right.." I said aloud.

Then I started to talk to my reflection. "I don't belong here. I am ugly. I am a dumb, blonde, southern-bell. Nobody would care if I left, so why don't I just go home now? Who would miss me anyways? Freaking Donna is right. Nobody cares if I take karate. I'm not welcome here. The guys: Jerry, Milton, and Eddie don't care if I'm there or not, they just want me as their stupid body guard. And Jack. Jack's into Donna, Donna's into Jack. Kim's into Jack, Jack's into Donna. Whatever. She's right. He wouldn't even think of looking my way. Does anybody want me around these days?" I finished as I dropped to the floor crying and shaking of a meltdown.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Kim wasn't at school today, so I went to her house to see if she was okay. (If she's there, to begin with.) I opened the door, it was unlocked. Better lock the door behind me.

"Kim?" I called. A little louder each time. "Kim? Are you home?"

I heard nothing but what sounded like crying from upstairs, so I went up there. "Kim?"

I quietly opened the door to hear Kim give herself a lecture about how Donna was bullying her and how she should leave here, and she wasn't good enough, and how none of us cared.

She dropped to the floor crying and shaking. She was having a meltdown. "Kim!" I called as I ran over to her.

I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. I slowly lifted her up and put her head on my chest as I hugged her. "Shh. Kim it's okay. I'm here, I'm here."

"I'm not good enough, Jack. I don't belong here, nobody wants me around anymore. I'm just nobody. And nobody cares about a nobody." she said as she started to cry harder.

"Shh. Kim, get that out of your head. Donna wants you to feel this way. It's okay. We're all here for you Kim. And you mean a lot to me.. To all of us."

She kept breathing heavily and was still crying hard.

"Shh. It's okay. You're okay. I'm here. Kim calm down. So many people love you. You're an amazing person. Shh." I kept saying as I was hugging her tightly.

"B-but Jack. She;s right. You're into her. You would never even consider interest in me."

"That's where she's wrong Kim. I'm not into bullies who like to bring self-confidence levels to an all time low."

She just kept crying. She couldn't stop. This seemed more of a panic attack.

I grabbed her water bottle and handed it to her. "Drink some water Kim. Calm down. You're okay."

She finally started to breathe normally again, then just sat there in my arms.

She looked up at me. _Thank you._ She mouthed.

We just sat there, starring into each others eyes, our faces centimeters apart. I got a little closer, and so did she..

**Kim's P.O.V.**

We kissed. Says a lot, doesn't it, Tobin?

I laid there as he held my hand. Tomorrow, I would walk into school with the best boyfriend ever.

Jack understands me, something no guy I've ever known can do. No matter what, I've always loved him.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

The new couple walked into school holding hands. Donna stood there with a look of defeat on her face.

Those two teenagers are in love. And will be by each others side.

After all, isn't that what true love's about?


	4. Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining

**A/N: This story will not be all fun and love, it won't be like she's bullied and her dad beats her, but she is bullied.. Anyways just read and review? c:**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kickin' It!**

One-Shot Four:

_Just walk into school with your head held high._ I tell myself these words everyday. They work, at first, but are less helpful as my day drags on. Let me just start off with hi. Hi, I'm Kim Crawford. Some people might call me the loser of Seaford, or the freak of Seaford, or the girl they just wish would disappear. But for now, let's just call me Kim Crawford – the girl with a really mean sister named Donna, or the girl with no friends, or the girl who eats lunch in the library.

I don't understand why I am so hated, really. I guess it's because I have a super popular, mean sister. I mean, people gotta pick on someone, right? I don't know, and from this point on (and all the points before that) never will.

I wouldn't go around saying I'm depressed, or that I hate my life – but I don't love it. I used to, before my mom passed away.. We were all quite loving actually, Donna and I were like inseparable best friends and stood up for each other. We all used to do things together. We used to enjoy each other's company as a family. Now Donna and the rest of the school help me feel miserable, and although my dad is very loving, he's usually never home. He's either on a business trip or working late. There are a few nights every now and then that he gets off. Those are the best, then it is right back to Kim Crawford. You know, the one I mentioned earlier.

But enough about me, were gonna stop here and show you how a day or so of mine actually goes.

~~At School~~

"Here she comes. You put that thing in her locker, right?" I heard some girl whisper to another.

"How could I not?"

I'm prepared for whatever stunt is planned this time. I've got my back-up clothes and make-up and a brush and a hair tie or two. I brace myself for this moment and open my locker. I get ready for whatever this is to land on my face and in my hair and all over my clothes. I'll wait for laughter to burst throughout the halls. That will be my cue to exit.

I finish turning my locker combination and as I guessed something spills out and gets all over me. What is it this time,I wonder? Smells like spaghetti, looks like spaghetti, definitely stains like spaghetti to. Three... Two... THERE IT IS! The laughter I've been waiting for. How do they even get it in my locker?\

I don't cry though. I never cry. I've learned crying just makes you weak and shows it to the crowd.

I walk into the bathroom and wait for the girls doing their makeup to exit. As soon as their gone. I lock the bathroom door like always and change. I put on a yellow tank that flows. It has a sunset with some palm trees on it. I put some red jeans on and red moccasins. Good enough. I know I shouldn't because it may happen again today, but it usually doesn't and I have my ways of getting all those stains out.

I put my hair up into a cute, high ponytail and wash spaghetti off my face and a little bit of my neck. I then reapply all my mascara, lip gloss, and all that jazz then put everything away and unlock the bathroom door as I exit.

I try my hardest not to pass Donna, or her crew, or Donna and her boyfriend Jack (also usually still with her crew) but with my luck, I pass them anyways. Jack puts his foot out to trip me, then Donna will somehow "accidentally" make it so I fall to the ground every time. "Oops," she says sarcastically while she laughs. This time though, I fell a little harder and couldn't get up.

I was still lying there on the floor as Donna was staring. "What are you still doing here loser? Get up and leave!"

"I can't." I managed to squeak out through the pain. I do not cry.

"Aww, poor baby," she started. "Just somehow move before I STEP on you."

"Donna, come on. Just help her up." I heard Jack say to her quietly.

"Ugh, fine!" she replied as she put her hand out to me annoyingly. "But don't think this means I'll do anymore favors for her Jack. You hear that looser?"

She helped me get up and I painfully limped badly to the nurses office. I gave Jack a little look of thankfulness before I left and he watched me drag myself away.

"Hey Kim. What happened today?" asked Nurse Marilyn – one of the only people in the world who is nice to me.

"I can barely move my right leg," I replied.

"Let me take a look," she replied.

She examined my leg and had a very small look of sadness on her face, for she didn't want it to show. She feels bad for me, there's no need for her to though.. Honest.

"Well honey, it looks like you need to go to the doctor for this one. I'll call your dad?"

"Please do. He's the one person I'd love to see right now. I love seeing you, Nurse Marilyn, honest. It's just the only reason I come here is so you can look at my many scrapes and bruises."

She nodded, then picked up the phone to call my dad. "Hi Mr. Crawford." "Yes! It's me, Nurse Marilyn. Kim is here with me today. I think you need to take her to the doctor? She hurt her leg really bad." "Yes." "Mhm.." "Okay! Thanks!" she ended as she hung up the phone.

"Kim, your dad is on his way." I nodded and mouthed 'thank you' to her.

I sat there and waited for my dad. "Hey Kiddo. Hang in there." he said to me as he signed me out of school under 'doctor's appointment.'

I didn't like the news from the doctor though.. "Well Kim, looks like you tore a muscle as you fell. Don't worry, we'll have you patched back up in no time," he looked at my dad. "She might have to stay overnight. Is that alright with you sir?"

My father nodded then told me he would bring me stuff to wear tomorrow. I had my backpack with everything but clothes in it. I thanked my dad and he kissed my forehead before leaving. I changed into a hospital gown then got into my bed and went to sleep.

"_I'm sorry your sister treats you this way." he said._

_I nodded and just kept looking at him. _

"_I feel really bad for you to. I'll try and be a little nicer."_

_That's when I stopped him, "No, you can't tell me your sorry and then say you'll be a little nicer! That's like saying, I won't kick you that hard!" I was standing up for myself. I'M SO PROUD! "You know what? With all this stuff you guys have put me through, I've gone to the hospital to get who knows what! I've missed days of school because I dare step foot into this school. And! -" _

I woke up, a few hours later, in my hospital bed. Jack and Donna were there. "Oh great. Just close the door when your done beating me in my own HOSPITAL bed." Did I just speak? Am I on medication?

Jack and Donna looked up at me, shocked. I rarely ever speak – let alone speak sentences.

"Jack thought we should come see you. I'll be in the hall or whatever you wanna call it," Donna said, closing the door on her way out!

Jack sat in the chair next to my bed. "Hi," was all he said.

I stared at him blankly then rolled my eyes. I'm still tired and want to go back to sleep. "Just talk please. If you aren't gonna talk, then leave."

"I'm really sorry that it's my fault your in here. I'm so mean to you because it makes Donna and everybody else happy. But now your here and I realize now how bad of a person I am. I realize it doesn't make me cool to be mean to someone just because others think it;s cool," I just kept looking at him with an annoyed look on my face. "Basically I just want to say I'm sorry and all this cruelty is going to stop," he finished as he exited my room.

Woah, he apologized AND said he would be nice. I praise this hospital and everything/everyone in it. I believe it when I see it.

~~A Few Days Later~~

I entered school and this time people were just staring and whispering. Nothing in my locker. No mean names being called out to me. I was surprised.

Jack came up from behind me and whispered, "Forgive me now?" in my ear.

I turned around and hugged him. I was so thankful to finally have someone there who's nice to me – at school/ in public.

"Kim, these are my bet friends: Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. I heard you've done some impressive karate? The five of us can hang out at the dojo maybe? You know, after you get that off your leg," he ended, motioning to my leg.

This is how I began to realize, there really are people out there who can change your life, and make it so you can smile again.


	5. The Only One For Me

**A/N: I am doing a one-shot about this cute (to me it's cute) dream I had last night! Hope you like! c:**

**Disclaimer: I 101% own Kickin' It and Austin and Ally and A.N.T. Farm! But you already knew that!**

One-Shot Five:

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Pre-school. I haven't seen one of the closest friends I've ever had since pre-school. We used to always hang out and sit together, holding hands like a middle school couple. I still have a bazillion and one pictures. I think about him constantly. I hate the fact that I'm in love with a guy I haven't seen for at least nine years..

Today I'm going to go visit my old pre-school teacher, Mrs. Wilson, and play with the little kids. We arranged this visit a week or two ago, and I've been looking forward to going back ever since. Going back to the place where I met that best friend of mine. Even though it makes me sad to think he's probably moved somewhere far away and totally forgot about me, I think about him constantly.

-Arriving-

Yay! I'm here! Aww, these little kids are so adorable!

"Hi Mrs. Wilson!" I greeted.

"Kim! Look at how much you've grown!"

"Miss Wilson!" A little girl called, tugging on her jeans.

"Yes, Tami?"

"My lidole dolly is stuck behind the kitchen! Can you help me pwlease?"

"Of course, dear. Kim, could you please do me a favor?"

"Of course!"

"Here are my keys, will you go get a white box labeled **PATTERN BLOCKS** out of my trunk?"

"Sure! I'll be back in a bit,"

I headed out towards the car thinking about the balance beam and how I would walk across with him holding my hand so I wouldn't fall. We we're so close, and now were so far..

I popped open the trunk and searched for the pattern block box. There are so many boxes in this little trunk! While I was searching, a big, green truck pulled into the parking lot. It looked kind of familiar, but I shook my head and kept searching for the box.

I finally came across the white box. It was in the way back. I had to pull 5 or 6 boxes out before I could reach the pattern blocks. I was pulling out the sixth box labeled **For Movies**. My first thought was, _a bunch of DVDs?_ I lifted the box which actually had a heavy, mini TV in it. I started to loose my balance and was about to fall backwards with a heavy TV in my hands. "Woah, be careful!" Two hands came onto the box and helped me put it down.

"Thanks," I said as I started to look up. "That TV was really- Jack? Is that you?" I finished getting excited,

"Hey, Kim!"

"Oh my goodness, Jack! I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed pulling him into a hug.

"How are you?" We both asked at the same time.

"Go ahead." I told him.

"Well, I just recently moved back here from San Francisco. We tried living there for a little while, but it just didn't work. I'm going to a new school, and have already made a bunch of new friends."

"Of course you have! You've always been popular!"

"Ha ha yeah, I guess. What about you?"

"Well, I like high school much better now, that's for sure. I never moved, always lived here. Speaking of, what brings you here?"

"I was coming to visit Mrs. Wilson, too. I figured since it was a Wednesday, there wasn't a lot of school I'd miss, so my mom let me come here!"

"Same! We should bring these boxes back, if you want to help me that is, and then we can hang out outside like old times,"

"Sure! I'd enjoy that," he said with a smirk.

I have to admit, Jack turned out to be a super good looking guy, and we were gonna hang out like old times. That brings a smile to my face.

"Uh, Kim? We should put these boxes back."

"Oh, right! Sorry. I need to grab this pattern blocks box right here," I grabbed the box and we put the rest away. I locked up the car and headed inside.

"Uh, Jack? Can you open the gate for me please? I can't see where I'm going."

"Sorry, of course I can," he said as he opened the gate.

"Thanks!" I semi-shouted as I walked in front of him.

"Here Mrs. Wilson. We got the box for you."

"Thank you, Kim. Oh, hi Jack! How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. Is it alright if I visit today? I realize I kind of just showed up."

"Of course you can!"

"And can we hang outside for a little bit, please?" I added.

"Of course, I'll call you guys in when the kids are coming outside and you can help me clean up, please?"

"Definitely," we both replied as we headed out the door.

The two of us headed straight towards the balance beam just like we used to. This little beam of wood brought back so many memories. And besides, I don't think we're small enough to climb on the monkey bars or go down the slide..

Jack put his hand out to me and our fingers connected, just like old times. I started walking across the balance beam. Although it was a beam for smaller kids, it was still narrow. I was very wobbly. I ended up loosing my balance and falling into Jack's arms.

I stared into his chocolate brown eyes for about a minute, before snapping back into reality. I cleared my throat, "Uh, thanks for not letting me fall."

"No problem."

We stood there in awkward silence, with me still in Jack's arms. "Uh," was all I could say.

Jack realized what we were doing and let go of me. "R-right! Sorry," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

We had so much fun. But eventually, our day had to come to an end..

"It was so great seeing you, Jack! Can I give you my number so we can keep in touch this time?" I said with a little laugh.

Jack let a little laugh come out of his mouth too. "Yeah, sure. And here's mine," he said with a smile as he wrote down his number on a small piece of paper and handed it to me. I did the same.

We went in for one more hug. We stood there in the parking lot, hugging for about a minute and a half. "It was great seeing you, Jack. I've missed you," I whispered as we hugged.

"You too. I still have that picture of us." he whispered back.

We started laughing as we ended the hug. "Me too. Well, bye, Jack," I smiled.

"Bye, Kim," he smiled back.

When I got home it was late, because my mom and I decided to go out for a little bit, which turned into a few hours. I got into my pajamas and fell asleep with a smile on my face, thinking about Jack.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I saw Kim today for the first time in almost ten years. She turned out to be beautiful, just how she was in pre-school.

When we got home, I did yesterday's homework then sat there, thinking about Kim. After dinner I was tired, so I got ready to sleep. That night, I fell asleep smiling and thinking about Kim.

**The Next Day in Kim's P.O.V.**

"KIM!" I heard to very familiar voices exclaim as I stepped onto school grounds. On Monday and Tuesday I felt sick, so my mom let me stay home. I had missed three days of school and probably had a ton of homework.

I turned around to see my two best friends, Karissa and Ari.* "Hey, ladies! I missed you both so much! Did I miss anything?"

"Not much," Ari started. "A new kid joined this school. He became popular in an instant."

"Really? Who?" I asked.

Karissa steered me out of the halls and outside. "That boy right over there," she said pointing to.. Jack?

"OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed as I received strange looks from the two.

I started walking up to Jack as I heard Ari whisper, "What is she doing?"

I made my way over to Jack and tapped him on the shoulder. The guys standing around him gave me strange looks. He turned around and all I said was, "Boo."

"KIM! I didn't know you went here!" he said excitedly as he hugged me like we had stayed in touch after pre-school and talked every day..Basically as if he was my best friend, which he technically still is.

"You didn't tell me you were going to school heeere!" I said dragging out the word, 'here.'

Immediately there were whispers from everywhere I turned. "Kim? You know Jack?" I heard Donna say as she walked over to us.

"Met him in pre-school!" I replied proudly. Donna and I were actually friends who hung out every now and then – with other people though.

"That's so cool!" she replied as she interlocked hands with Jack.

I stood there a little confused until it clicked in my brain. "So, you two are a couple?" I asked smiling as if I was excited.

"Yep. I instantly had this crush on Donna as soon as I came here," Jack responded.

"Oh, that's great," I said, my excited tone fading. "Well, I'm happy for you two! See you around," was all I could say as I walked away upset.

I felt a tear stream down my cheek as my heart broke. I'm not usually the one to cry, but this is Jack. I guess he didn't think about me as much as I thought about him.

A second tear, then a third. It took me a while to realize I was actually crying. "Ari, Kim's crying!" I heard Karissa say.

"It's nothing, really."

The two sat me down and at the same time said, "Explain."

I told them the whole story as I started to cry even more and ended talking about how I was practically in love with someone who I hadn't seen since I was 5.

They both gave me hugs as I finished wiping the tears from my eyes. The bell for 1st period rang and I had to get to class, looking happy.

I ran to the bathroom and quickly washed my face then rushed to math. Great, I have math with Jack. We sit on opposite sides of the classroom though.

"Good morning everyone!" my teacher had started talking, but I just tuned her out. "And this is Jack," was what I heard her finish with.

Math and science went by pretty quickly, then the bell rang for break. I waited outside my classroom for Karissa and Ari, then we walked to the other side of the school. I started crying again.

"Can we please just s-sit?" I asked between breaths.

"Of course we can." they replied as we sat down.

"Kim? Are you okay?" I heard none other than Jack's voice from behind me.

"Just perfect," I replied sarcastically as Ari and Karissa gave him looks. _Leave it._ I mouthed.

He sat down next to me and I just cried into his shoulder as he hugged me, explaining nothing. "Uh, might I ask what you're doing?" I heard Donna ask. I knew she wasn't trying to sound rude, but she still was.

"Sorry Donna, I saw Kim crying so I just went to comfort her. That's all, Let's go. See you later, Kim," was all he said.

I started sobbing on Ari while constantly apologizing for being a mess. "Don't be," was how she responded.

I managed to be tear free as I finished my next three classes. But when lunch came, is was back to being Debbie Downer.

"I. H-hate this. Y-you g-guys. I'm sorry f-for acting this way," but all they told me was to stop worrying about how they feel. That's one of the reasons why the three of us are so close – we understand.

Jack kept trying to get me to talk, but I was quiet. So he walked off with Donna. I finally stopped crying, but I was really quiet the rest of the day instead.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

She's crying. I had rarely ever seen Kim cry when we were younger. She's a tough girl. Something though, has been upsetting her. Maybe even someone.

It's not Kim's nature to be an emotional wreck, I know that.

When I got home from school that day, I finished my homework so I could enjoy the rest of my afternoon. I decided to text Kim. _"Hey, K. What's up with you?"_

"_It doesn't matter. Really! Don't worry about it."_

"_Kim. You were crying before school, at break, and at lunch. It matters."_

"_No, Jack! It really does not!"_

"_KIM."_

"_JACK."_

"_Fine. Push me away. I. DON'T CARE."_

"_Push you away? You really think that that's what I'm doing.."_

"_Um, yep."_

"_Jack you don't even know half of what I'm feeling right now."_

"_Because. You Won't. TELL ME."_

"_You wouldn't understand"_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_What doesn't make me say that! I was so glad to have you back. MY BEST FRIEND JACK. You were the only guy I ever thought about since pre-school. I've had one boyfriend since then because I was practically in love with someone I hadn't seen for years. Something told me I would see him again, so I kept that feeling. Seeing you again was one of the greatest days of my entire life. I thought we could be even closer and more. Then you decide to crush on Donna Tobin. My heart was broken."_

"_Wow, you're ridiculous. You see, Kim, you can't just blame life's problems on everyone else!"_

"_And that is exactly why you will never understand."_

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I threw my phone and sobbed into my pillow. He just doesn't get it, does he? This boy is the love of my life and I pretty much just told him that.

How am I going to face Jack tomorrow? How will I face anyone tomorrow? I'm sure he'll tell people who will tell more people and so on about our argument until the whole school knows. Tomorrow I'll be super sad and quiet, but not sobbing like before.

I walked into school with my head down. I somewhat ignored Karissa and Ari's constant asking of me being okay. When I walked into math, Jack looked at me only to immediately look away. I was quiet, and rarely ever raised my hand. But when I had to I was really quiet.

The whole day kind of went by with the blink of an eye. When the last bell rang, Karissa, Ari, and I walked slowly.

When I decided to lift my head up, I noticed Donna, Jack, and her group of friends walking a little ahead of us three. Jack stared at me for a while, and I just stared back. I saw him finally look away then look at Donna. He started talking to her and she nodded as if she understood something. He then kissed her cheek. I put my hood on and my head back down. He really won't ever understand.

I then noticed Karissa and Ari turn around and start walking the other way."Great, now they're leaving to," I mumbled, thinking I was the only one listening.

"I'm pretty sure I know why," Jack answered.

I let out an annoyed sigh and tried to walk the other way. "No wait! I understand now," he said.

"NO YOU DON'T! You never have and never will!" I snapped.

"Kim, I love you too."

I looked into his eyes for any sign of lying or any body language that told me he didn't mean it even just a little bit. But I didn't find any of that.

I smiled my first smile in a few days.

I dropped my stuff in the middle of the walk way and was pulled into a hug from Jack. I started crying just a little bit. "Shh. Stop crying, Kimmy. Please," was what Jack had said as he rubbed my back.

"I've needed you for as long as I can remember, Jack," she said in between breaths.

"I know, Kim. I get that now. I'm so sorry for being a total jerk."

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Kim and I had pulled away from our hug and I kissed her without hesitation.

That was when I realized, Kim was the one that I've been waiting for.

**No One's P.O.V.**

The next day, the new couple walked into the school holding hands. Kim received various stares from other students and 'You go girl!" from Ari and Karissa.

They kissed again and the two repeatedly got 'Oooh''s and 'Woo''s from their other friends.

Kim finally received her life long desire and Jack realized what it is to really be in love with someone.

**A/N: WOW! That was a really long one-shot! Sorry if it was too long for you!**

**If I'm right, then a few of you are asking, "Who are Ari and Karissa?" Well, Ari and Karissa are my closest friends on here and I really wanted to include them in this long one-shot. **

**Ari's fanfiction – darknite47**

**Karissa's fanfiction - missme233**


End file.
